


tell me again

by planetundersiege



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Infinity train - Freeform, Post Series, Post-Canon, Talking, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: ”I never get tired of those stories, you know. It’s still wild to think that you were on a magic train for months, with a talking dog and weird robot.”
Relationships: Mikayla/Tulip Olsen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	tell me again

”Can you tell me more?” Mikayla asked as she sat on Tulip’s bed, holding her phone in her hand as she scrolled down social media, not actually paying that much attention to what was on her screen. Her hands just needed to do something when she spoke to her. ”I never get tired of those stories, you know. It’s still wild to think that you were on a magic train for months, with a talking dog and weird robot.”

Tulip let out a laugh, moving her head a bit, her red hair dangling it it’s ponytail. She had recently cut it, and the new look really suited her. And Mikayla guessed the decision to cut it was to get a new start after returning to the real world. But if it was a conscious decision or not, that was another thing, and she wasn’t going to ask Tulip that.

”First of, One-One’s not a weird robot. One-One’s a cool and amazing friend, that just happens to be robot shaped. But it’s not AI or anything, he’s his own person. But sure, what do you wanna hear? I’m pretty sure I’ve already told you everything though, twice.”

”Well, I never get tired of it. It’s like, weird magic and a cool quest for self growth. How about the Little Italy car? Or the Chrome car? That reflection of you was so cool.”

”That reflection is called Lake, and yeah, she’s cool. I’m still a bit shocked from when that kid Jesse just searched up my number just to tell me she’s in our world now. I’m happy for her, now she can live her own life.”

”How about the Corgi car? The story of how you met Atticus was so cool, scary and adorable at the same time.”

Tulip nodded.

  
”Sure, I’ll tell you again. It all started with…”


End file.
